mariofanadam203204fandomcom-20200214-history
StoragePage64
StoragePage64 is an Admin of the Official Super Mario 64 Wiki. Adam considers him his ”best friend’’ because he sent Adam a Youtube link to a Mario 64 tutorial. StoragePage64 used to be an alt account of the aforementioned wiki’s creator, but is now owned by a guy down the block that happens to have too much spare time on his hands. Oh, and a lot of jumper cables. StoragePage64’s experiences and thoughts on Adam At first, StoragePage64 thought that Adam was just another Mario fan. He initially thought Adam’s horrible dialogue was because he wasnt fluent in English. Trying to get this gremlin away, he shared a YouTube link to him. BIG. MISTAKE. In the thread below, Adam began showing more stupid and ridiculous behavior, thanking him for doing something that anyone with an IQ over 1 could do (unlike Adam). Eventually Adam took a screenshot of StoragePage64’s profile page, which confused him beyond the heavens and, in an attempt to not explode into a supernova of jumper cables, quietly asked him to remove it. A little while later, StoragePage decided to start vandalizing Adam’s page, causing Adam to have an autistick seizure and act like nothing fucking happened. When StoragePage revealed he was the vandal, Adam went berserk mode and went apeshit. Then, StoragePage gave him a list of all 120 stars, and he went back to his usual self completely nullifying his previous behavior. Funny enough, StoragePage said the word “ass”, which caused him to go into a masturbation-induced rage and scream at him for “saying that bad word”. He then went to bed At 11pm, which is way too late for a child. The final part of the thread resulted in Adam’s ban because of how fed up StoragePage was with him. Once banned, StoragePage celebrated and threw a minor party in his room. In conclusion, StoragePage64 thinks Adam is an autistic little shit who hasn’t learned how to be a functioning human being. oh, excuse me, I meant humanoid. I refuse to call this creature a human from how retarded he is. Excuse me for a moment, I must go outside and pour bleach in my eyes whilst welding jumper cables together. How this madness began http://super-mario-64-official.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2849 The above is a link to an awful conversation between Adam and StoragePage64 where Adam spams the ending of Super Mario 64 (the awful Nintendo 64 version, not the beatiful aryan DS version.) to StoragePage64. To the point of StoragePage64 needing to temporarily ban him. Beware of cringe. Adam’s endless mentions of him Adam will always be sure to remind you that StoragePage64 is his best friend whenever you try to talk to him on his Reddit account. Always. if you help Adam. he will say you remind him of StoragePage64. ,. i ME Im MARIOFANadam203204 and iam the one writing this Didint write the up abover As You can see these guy are creepy and wont stop follow me and say strange thing about me and put it on my Wikipedia. IF 't'hey are trying to funny, it does not it doesn work and if they are try to be better and stronger than me they cant.Follow me for more mario more yoshi more luigi ThanksThank you to storagepage64 for helping me wi Storage64 is now helpint with the wikipedia Category:StoragePage64 Category:Storage64 Category:Help me at mario 64 nintendo 64 Category:Big boo haunt Category:Big boo balcony